


Five Hours Spent Christmas Shopping

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Christmas Shopping, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: There's a lot of Christmas shopping that needs to be done in the Stark-Rhodes' household.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Five Hours Spent Christmas Shopping

"Daddy, are we done now?" Peter asks as they walk out of one of the stores in the mall, his tone beginning to edge a bit more on the whiney side. 

"Almost, Bambino. I just have one more store to go into." Tony answers making the toddler stop where he was walking and groan. 

"No more shopping." Peter grouches, folding his arms over his chest and fully pouting now.

"I know you're bored and tired, but I really need your help for this one." Tony says, hoping to spike some interest in the toddler. 

Tony was honestly surprised it took this long for Peter to start protesting their whole shopping trip. They had been Christmas shopping for around three hours now, both Rhodey and Tony desperately needing to get it done and over with before the holiday actually comes around.

Of course, because they waited so last minute to do it all, they couldn't find someone to babysit Peter, which meant that the poor boy had to get dragged along. 

It was fine and dandy the first hour-and-a-half, but once they hit the two hour mark, Peter began to get antsy, and now, not even the promise of going to Denny's could make it better for the toddler. 

"My help?" Peter asks, Tony relaxing a bit when he saw that Peter a bit intrigued. 

"Yeah. I want to get Papa a really nice necklace, but I have no clue which one would look best. I need your help to choose which one he would like best." Tony says, knowing that Peter could never resist helping out in some way.

"I can help." Peter determinedly says, Tony sighing with relief as he took the toddler's hand back into his and began walking down to the jewelry store. 

It was going well for a while. Tony was able to keep Peter fully entertained by looking through all of the options, making sure to get the toddler's input every now and then. But then Tony got stuck between two different necklaces and was apparently taking way too long to figure out which one was best.

"Daddy." Peter whines, stomping his foot to get Tony's attention. 

"I know, Pete, just give me two more seconds. Do you want to help me choose which one of these would be best for Papa?" Tony asks, unintentionally making the situation worse. Peter plopped down on the ground, letting out a groan that Tony knew was quickly going to turn into a meltdown. 

"Okay, alright, we're done here. Lets go find Papa; I'll just come back for the necklace." Tony says, knowing he's officially pushed Peter to his limit, before reaching and scooping Peter up into his arms.

Tony made sure to text Rhodey as he left the store, hoping that maybe it would make it easier for Peter if he went with Rhodey. 

"Do you want to go with Papa for a bit, Petey?" Tony asks, Peter letting out a low whine as he nods. Tony nodded in return, looking down at his phone to see where Rhodey said to meet. 

"Okay, lets go see Papa." Tony murmurs, rubbing Peter's back as he begins walking towards the center of the mall where Rhodey said he was waiting. 

"Hey, Hun." Tony greets once he actually finds his husband, both men exchanging a quick kiss. 

"Hey, Babe. Looks like you were able to cross quite a few things off your list." Rhodey says referring to the multiple bags Tony was carrying. 

"Yeah, tried to at least. Still have a few more things I need to grab." Tony replies, just the mere mention of more shopping being enough for Peter to lift his head and reach his arms out for Rhodey.

"Hey, Bug. You ready to be done with shopping?" Rhodey asks, gladly taking Peter into his arms. Peter just once again nodded, rubbing his eyes as exhaustion sat in. "How about we go get a pretzel while Daddy finishes up?" Rhodey offers, chuckling when Peter perked up from that.

"Well, be good for Papa. I'll only be a few more minutes." Tony says, leaning over and kissing both his boys on the head before walking back towards the jewelry store. 

"Lets go get you that pretzel." Rhodey says, planting his own kiss on Peter's head before walking off. 

"Daddy promised Denny's." Peter mumbles, his thumb inching its way into his mouth.

"Then we'll go get Denny's when Daddy is all done. It'll just be our little secret that you're getting dessert first." Rhodey replies, smiling when he heard Peter giggle a bit. 

After Rhodey got both him and Peter some cinnamon sugar pretzel bites, Rhodey made himself comfortable on the bench by the front doors, Peter sitting on his lap and happily munching on the snack.

It didn't take too long for Tony to come back to where he left his husband and son, a fond chuckle ripping out of his chest when he saw Peter completely conked out on Rhodey's lap; face covered in the cinnamon sugar.

"Are you two ready to go?" Tony asks, Rhodey smiling at the raw love that was in his husband's eyes.

"Yeah, this little one said you promised a certain dinner and wouldn't stop talking about it until he fell asleep." Rhodey answers, both of them laughing at the toddler's antics. 

"Lets go get our little boy his Denny's then."


End file.
